Fillmore! High School Years
by masquradeXD
Summary: Every three chapters is a new episode that follows Fillmore and Ingrid through their High School years, along with their new partner, KJ Westfield. In a series of more mature, hard boiled mysteries.
1. Episode 1: Unnecessary Roughness act 1

**I do not own Fillmore, but some new characters:**

"Don't move, Roberski!" Was the yell through the halls, as a spiked redheaded 17 boy, with freckles, a green hoodie, and cargo shorts ran through the hall, while he was followed by one 16 year old Cornelius Fillmore. Who wore a black leather coat, a red T shirt, along with a red Safety Patrol belt. The redheaded boy looked back at Fillmore, who was nearing in on him. As he turned, he ran into the new boy at X High School, KJ Westfield, a tall boy with black curly hair, dark skinned like Fillmore, who wore a Blue T Shirt, and black jeans.

"Stop him!" Fillmore yelled.

The boy looked at the kid running, as a whole bunch of fake hall passes fell out of the boys pocket. The new boy swept the redhead on his feet, by spin kicking him in the ankle. The boy feel on his face, and stayed there.

"Nice moves." Fillmore said. The boy didn't respond, and just nodded, as he walked away.

"Okay... That was weird." Fillmore said to himself. He looked at the redhead kid passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Good job, Fillmore." Said Commissioner Vallejo, who was now a Junior at X High School.

"Just a day in the job, baby." Fillmore said, sitting down on his desk, and putting his feet up.

"Fillmore, we're getting you a partner." Vallejo told Fillmore, whose facial expressions quickly changed from happy to unhappy.

"Vallejo. I roll solo. I don't need a partner, not after Third." Fillmore said. Remembering what had happened in his eight grade year. His partner, Ingrid Third, had gotten injured badly, after an undercover case, and her family moved away.

"Like it or not, I'M in charge here, not you. Now, you're getting a partner." Vallejo said.

"NO!" Fillmore protested, as he got up, and left the Safety Patrol HQ, and slammed the door.

Fillmore didn't want a partner. He had promised to protect his partner, and vise versa, and thanks to him, his heart broke seeing her leave on a stretcher. He didn't want that to happen to another partner. The only other time that had happened, was during his last raid as a delinquent.

He walked into the gym, seeing a bunch of kids playing basketball, he had forgotten there where try outs that day. He decided it would be a good way to pass the time, looking at the High Schools basketball team, and who would be joining them. He saw the new kid, KJ Westfield walk into the gym. As he started to warm up, taking some jump shots, he was actually pretty good, and it came out prettier because he was left handed. The coach rounded them up.

"Alright, I want you guys go under the other hoop. And run to the other side with the left hand, minus Westfield and Ruby." The Coach said, pointing at KJ, and another kid in the team named Jameson Ruby. As they go on the drill, Fillmore noticed Jameson whisper something to the basketball team captain, Sean Francis. He was the guy everyone wanted to be, he got decent grades, never anything lower than a C. He was handsome, with short blond hair, and a fully sculpted body, and all the girls loved him, with the exception of girls who don't fall in love with every pretty boy they see. Along with Sean and Jameson was Tony Skye, who was also telling him something. The former team captain, who got injured, and Sean took his place, and never gave it back.

Sean turned around and chucked a ball at KJ's head. KJ turned around, looking at Sean, and started walking towards him angrily. Fillmore quickly got up, he knew that if this was going to turn out a fight, with what KJ had done to the counterfeit hall passer, Sean would be in trouble, and with a championship coming up, it would be bad. He saw the coach get closer. KJ started to shove Sean, and Sean threw a punch, which KJ blocked and kicked Sean in the chest.

Fillmore came in and separated them, "Woah, easy, baby." Fillmore said to the dark skinned new kid.

"Come on white boy!" KJ said, talking to Sean, "I'll see you after school if you want some more!"

"Hey! Get out of here! NOW!" Coach said. KJ shot the ball from the half court, swishing it, while walking out of the gym.

"What was that about?" Fillmore asked.

"If he thinks he's taking my spot in the team, he's got another thing coming!" Sean said.

"This ain't over," KJ yelled, "NOT BY A LONG SHOT!"

* * *

Fillmore sighed after watching the try outs. "Let's hope we can reach the finals this year." He said. He turned to see a suspicious looking KJ walk out of the locker room, and then walking down the hall. "What's that about?" Fillmore said, ready to follow KJ, but then hearing a scream from the locker room. He turned towards the locker room, and opened the door. The floor was somewhat wet, probably from the humidity. There was steam coming out of the shower. He saw Sean on the floor in pain, along with Jameson helping up.

"What happened?!" Fillmore asked.

"There was a bobby pin in his shoe, he just slipped on the ground, there was a crack." He said. The other teammates looked at Sean as they where scattered around the locker room. Fillmore looked at the shoe, there was a bobby pin. He took his walkie talkie, he had someone to call..

After a while, his friends through middle school, and Safety Patrolers, Karen Tehama, and Joseph Anza, along with Donny O'Farrell, where searching the locker room. Anza who had grown his hair out to his shoulders, had spent the whole summer in a gym, and now was stronger than ever. Karen Tehama had sexy like athletic build, and the most surprising was Donny, he was actually more handsome, still the weirdest personality ever, but he had grown to have some biceps, and a perfectly combed hairstyle towards the left.

"The floor around his shoes are covered with butter. He slipped after stepping on the pin." Tehama.

"That means..." Fillmore said.

"Foul play." Underbridge said, walking in with Vallejo. Underbridge was X High School's principal. He was tall and bald, he was also dark skinned, as he originated from Ivory Coast, but lived in the US since he was five years old.

"Yeah." He said.

"Did anyone see anything?" Vallejo asked the teammates. Fillmore sighed.

"I did." He said. "I saw that new kid, KJ Westfield come out here, looking suspicious like."

Fillmore hated to admit it, but it made sense, although, he had been wrong before.

* * *

KJ sat in the questioning room at Safety Patrol HQ, looking directly at Fillmore. "KJ, did you, or did you not, put a pin in Sean's shoe, and rub butter around it, to hurt him."

KJ didn't respond. "It makes sense doesn't it? I got mad at Sean, and thanks to me, he's leaving here on a stretcher, and is out for six months." He told Fillmore.

"We found bobby pins, and butter wrappers, along with a stick of butter that had left hand marks on it, in your locker." Fillmore told KJ.

"Then it must be me." KJ responded. Fillmore chuckled, this boy reminded him of Ingrid when she first went to X Middle School.

"Why don't you drop the act, and admit you didn't do it?" Fillmore asked.

"Because I don't wanna be here, and I'm sure you've got better things to do than to mess around here." Kelvin responded to a angry looking Fillmore.

"Listen, KJ. I promise you, if you help me prove your innocence, you won't regret it."

"But all the evidence points to me, belt." KJ said. "How could you possibly prove my innocence?"

"You leave that part up to me." Fillmore said.

KJ sighed, and turned to the side. Fillmore went towards the right, and walked out, so see Vallejo, who was standing behind a one sided mirror. "He's innocent. I know it." Fillmore said.

"Well, Fillmore, that's a serious claim... I don't think we can make that decision without any proof." Vallejo told Fillmore.

"I'll find the proof, baby." Fillmore responded to Vallejo.

"Not without a partner you wont." Vallejo said.

"Vallejo, I already said, I don't want a partner!" Fillmore said. Fillmor

"For this case, we're bringing in the best of the best." Vallejo said, motioning towards the door. In came a long dark haired 16 year old, pale, with a fit body, a good chest, and backside, a black shirt with a skull on it, and green jean shorts that went up to her upper high, with red lipstick, who looked at Fillmore, whose eyes where widening. "Say hello to, Ingrid Third." Vallejo said


	2. Episode 1: Unnecessary Roughness act 2

**I do not own Fillmore, but some new characters:**

"Cornelius Fillmore." Ingrid said as she looked at at Fillmore. Fillmore continued to stare at her with a bewildered face. Why would Ingrid want to come back? Especially after that injury, and how would her dad let her come back?

"Ingrid Third..." Fillmore responded.

Ingrid walked towards her old partner, until she stood a foot away from him. It was hard to tell if she was checking Fillmore out, who had not grown any hair, still wore those white glasses, but had a change in clothes, with a red shirt instead of his green one, but the Safety Patrol belt was still the same, but his body had matured, you could tell he had worked out, he had filled biceps, along with the torso of an athlete.

On the other hand, there was Ingrid, who had also matured. Her breasts had grown, and so had her backside, she was skinnier, and her hair reached her shoulders.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Ingrid had pulled Fillmore into a hug, Fillmore hugged her right back. "Damn, Third. How long has it been?" Fillmore asked.

"Two years and a month to be exact." Ingrid responded, smiling.

"Its been way too long." Fillmore said. "I can't believe your back on the force."

"Well, it took a lot of convincing and thinking, but I finally moved back, and Vallejo was more than happy to give me a spot here." Ingrid responded.

"Alright, alright, you can have your little reunion later." Underbridge said coming in. "I heard you think that Westfield is innocent."

"I know he's innocent, sir." Fillmore said.

"Well then. I have a student council hearing for KJ this Friday, you have until then to prove KJ's innocence. And please do it silently." The principal said, then exiting the HQ.

Fillmore looked at Vallejo. "Listen, Vallejo. I think for this, I'll need KJ's help." He said.

Vallejo sighed, "Alright.. Just be careful, this kid is capable on some surprising things." He warned.

"What kind of things?" Ingrid asked.

"I'll tell you later." Vallejo said, going into his office, leaving Ingrid and Fillmore alone.

"So, fill me in on what happened." Ingrid said.

As they walked into the questioning room, Fillmore explained what had happened in the last couple of hours.

"So, all the evidence leads to him, and your still sure he is innocent?" Ingrid asked.

"Ingrid, this is somewhat the same thing that happened to you when you first came to X Middle School." Fillmore responded. Ingrid didn't disagree, she just had a weird feeling.

They walked into the questioning room, where KJ was still looking towards the ceiling, uninterested in what was happening.

"Come on, Westfield." Fillmore said.

KJ looked at them, "What, you got my expulsion papers ready?" He responded.

"This is my partner, Ingrid Third, we're gonna prove your innocence, and your gonna help us." Fillmore told KJ.

"And why should I?" KJ asked.

Fillmore sighed, "I already gave this speech once. I'm not doing it again. You're gonna stay here, and help us. That's final." Fillmore commanded.

KJ sighed. "Fine.. Let's get this over with." He said.

* * *

The three walked back to an empty locker room that had tape around it. "Okay, so this is where he fell. And in the process, breaking his tibia." Ingrid said.

Fillmore looked at Kevin. "If you didn't do it.. Then why did you come out the locker room looking like you had done something?" He asked.

"Because I did do something. I did it." KJ told them.

"Stop screwing with us. What did you do?" Ingrid said. KJ stuck his tongue out, which was unusually blue.

"You stole Quenchade from someone." Ingrid said.

"What a deduction, belt." KJ said sarcastically.

At that moment, Vallejo had come in with a stick of butter in his hands. "Woah, Vallejo, I know your hungry, but eating the butter?" Fillmore asked.

"No, Fillmore." Vallejo said, behind him were other Safety Patrol officers, and Underbridge.

"What's going on?" Ingrid asked.

"This stick of butter was the one found at the crime. It has finger prints on it. And we want to see if the fingerprints match KJ's." Vallejo said. KJ stuck his left hand out and put his hands over the butter. His fingers went in perfectly over the butter. KJ sighed, as he knew what that meant.

"Alright boys. Take him away." Vallejo said, as the Safety Patrolers took him towards HQ.

KJ turned around and winked at Fillmore. As if to reassure Fillmore to keep looking for ways to prove him innocent. Fillmore sighed, this was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

Fillmore and Ingrid walked through the halls. "Well that's it. I guess he's guilty." Ingrid said.

"No he isn't." Fillmore responded.

"Fillmore..." Ingrid tried to talk to him.

"No. Ingrid, when have I been wrong about these things?" Fillmore asked. He made a good point, Fillmore was usually right about these types of things.

"So what do we do now?" Ingrid asked.

"Let's talk to Coach Walters. He knows everything that goes on in the team." Fillmore said.

They walked back into the locker room, and went through a hall in the back that lead to a office. They found coach writing somethings down, probably tactics and plays.

"Coach, you got a minute?" Fillmore asked.

Coach looked up, and nodded. "Sure. Come on in."

Fillmore looked around, there where lots of trophies, and diplomas around his office. "Listen, have there ever been.. Any bad relationships around the team?" Fillmore asked.

The coach shook his head. "Not that I know of." He responded.

"You don't know anyone who would have wanted to harm Sean?" Ingrid asked.

"Nope. Sean is friends with everyone." Coach said. Fillmore and Ingrid weren't getting anywhere, but before they left, Fillmore had to say something.

"Listen, we're trying to prove KJ innocent, and if he is proven innocent. Could you give him another chance?" Fillmore asked.

Coach sighed, "I've been thinking about that. The boy is talented. I was so excited two weeks ago, when I first heard he was transferring into the school. I even told all the team. They seemed excited. I'll give him another chance, if he is proven innocent."

Fillmore smiled, nodded, and they walked out.

"Well, the coach doesn't know. Let's go visit his best friend." Fillmore said. "Jameson Ruby."

* * *

As they walked through the street, Ingrid and Fillmore conversed. "So how is it you got your dad to let you come back to the force?" Fillmore asked.

"It took some convincing. I told him you where still on the force, and that you would protect little old me." Ingrid said, chuckling.

Fillmore gave a fake chuckle, "Yeah, because I did a great job of that before." He said.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. It was my bike I left out that night, that's how he cut the breaks." Ingrid said.

"Yeah.. But I knew he was guilty, but just let him go like that." Fillmore sighed.

"Hey, stop it." Ingrid said. They reached a nice two story house. And knocked on the door.

It was answered by a blonde woman. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hello. Is Jameson here today?" Ingrid asked.

"Oh, yeah. Jamie is in his room. Come on in." The woman said. Ingrid and Fillmore walked in, and the woman motioned them upstairs, to the left. They walked into his room, and saw him on the computer.

"Jameson." Fillmore said.

Jameson turned around, "Officer Fillmore. And what a surprise, Ingrid Third. Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"We need to ask you a few questions." Ingrid told Jameson.

"Sure. But I don't think there is a reason. KJ did it, didn't he?" Jameson said.

"We have reason to believe he is innocent. Do you know anyone else that had it out for Sean?" Fillmore asked Jameson.

"Not that I can think of. Sean is friends with everyone." Jameson responded. Fillmore sighed, yet another dead end. "But..."

Fillmore's eyes widened. "There is someone... Do you guys know Tony Skye?" Jameson asked.

"Yeah, X Highs second captain. Used to be first before the injury." Fillmore responded.

"Well, ever since Sean took the first spot he's had it out for him." Jameson. Jameson turned towards his laptop, that was on X Highs search engine. He typed in 'SKYE, tony'. It showed articles of when he was captain, and other articles about rumors that Tony hated Sean. Fillmore looked at Ingrid.

"Where would Tony be now?" Ingrid asked.

"He hangs out at the skate park beside school usually." Jameson asked.

* * *

That Friday, Fillmore and Ingrid went to the skate park. "I mean Tony has a motive, but why pin it all on KJ." Ingrid asked.

"Perfect timing. Coach said he'd been talking to the team about KJ. Tony found the right time. I even saw him whisper something to Sean during try outs. Maybe to provoke them into fighting. And the rest, badabing badaboom." Fillmore said.

"You do have a point." Ingrid said. "Wait, look. I see something."

Tony Skye, with a hood on, walked out of the school, suspiciously, holding tight to his backpack. "Tony!" Fillmore said, walking towards him. "We need to talk to you."

Tony looked at Fillmore. "Oh.. Officer Fillmore..." He chuckled. Then threw his backpack at Fillmore and started running. Fillmore handed Ingrid the backpack and started following him.

"Don't run!" Fillmore said. Tony ran towards the bridge, and jumped off the side, to the ground. Fillmore copied him. Then Tony kept running, and pushed the ice cream cart towards Fillmore. Fillmore jumped over the cart, pushing it towards lake. Tony went through the other bridge, but was stopped by Ingrid.

"Stop right there." Fillmore said.

"Look. Listen, I didn't mean to do it. I'll never do it again." Tony said.

Fillmore grabbed Tony, and they took him to the HQ.

* * *

They had locked him in a detention room. Fillmore and Ingrid smiled at each other.

"Yes. Proven innocent. It's what I do." Fillmore said, smiling. Vallejo looked at Fillmore angrily. "FILLMORE!" He yelled.

"What?" Fillmore asked.

"You did catch a perp, but not the one who injured Sean. Did you guys even bother to look in his backpack? It was blue Quenchade. Illegal in the school. That's his only crime! He's right handed for Pete's sake!" Vallejo yelled.

"What?" Ingrid asked, bewildered.

"KJ is still guilty, and you only have until tomorrow!" Vallejo said. "And you better hope your right, because the tabloids have gotten the news, and if he's not proven innocent, Underbridge is turning us into a physical rehabilitation studio for Sean."


	3. Episode 1: Unnecessary Roughness act 3

**I do not own Fillmore, but some new characters:**

Fillmore dropped his head back, while sitting on his desk in the Safety Patrol HQ. "Oh my damn!" Fillmore complained, wiping his hands across his head, leading down to his face, and then his neck. Ingrid came and sat on his desk. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Man... I don't know." Fillmore said. He sighed. Looking at his computer which was already on the X High School database. But just then he remembered, Vallejo had said earlier to be careful with KJ, because they didn't know what he was capable of. "Wait.. Lemme see." He said, typing in 'KJ Westfield'. Out came results like 'Prodigal Boy wins the Supercup for Carolina High School.' Or 'KJ's freestyle.'

He clicked on a article that was about KJ that was from one of his old schools. "Yo. Ingrid, look at this." Fillmore said, as he read the profile out loud. "KJ Westfield Athletic Prodigy in Soccer, Basketball, and most martial arts, and very intellectual, has gotten himself into trouble. There is a difference between intelligence and smartness. He was found hacking into the schools database changing a few grades for his friends, and then stealing the schools paint equipment and vandalizing the east wing. Maybe Carolina Middle Schools golden boy isn't as perfect as we thought." He finished reading.

"So, that's what Vallejo meant. That he could take us out." Ingrid said.

"Yeah. I remember him doing that a few days ago to a kid that escaped from me." Fillmore responded to his partner.

"It says here that he's intelligent. I think we need him to help us out on the case." Ingrid responded.

"So, what? We question him again?" Fillmore asked.

"It might be a good start. But how can we question him. Underbridge wont let him out, so even if he get him to help us out again, it doesn't have a use." Ingrid said.

"Well, I guess we break the rules." Fillmore said. Ingrid wondered what he meant by that. They walked back into KJ's detention room, where they saw Jameson waving at them, and then walking towards the gym. "I heard you guys caught the bad guy." He said walking away.

"We're on that." Fillmore chuckled, then they parted from him, and into the detention room.

"Listen. I guess you guys can't prove my innocence. I'm tired of walking in and out." KJ said.

"Listen. Mr Prodigy, this is your last chance. We need your help. Your full help. Not some half assed job." Ingrid said.

KJ laughed. "So you did your research." He responded. "So you know. I'm dangerous." He said getting up, and looking like he was about ready to fight them. Ingrid and Fillmore looked at each other.

"I'm just kiddin'." Kelvin smiled. "So.. What's up?"

"Alright. Listen, I think we have one last shot at proving your innocence. And we heard from your last school that you had a good detectives eye. You beat your safety patrols best detective." Fillmore responded.

KJ sighed, he really had no reason not to. "Alright, come on." He said. "But didn't the principal say I wasn't allowed out until class ended?"

"We're breaking the rules. Your coming with us." Fillmore said. KJ laughed. "I'm gaining more and more respect for you, Officer Fillmore." KJ told Fillmore. "And not to forget your lovely lady friend."

Ingrid tried her hardest not to blush, and not let the comment get to her. "So where do we start?" KJ asked.

"I think we should start by questioning the ones we questioned before." Fillmore said. "Maybe we can talk to coach again."

"Coach... Where did you talk to him?" KJ asked Fillmore.

"In his office." Fillmore responded, wondering why that had any relevance.

"What was he doing when you walked into his office?" KJ asked again.

Ingrid's eyes widened, as she was understanding what KJ was getting at. "He doing something with his roster."

"When coaches usually make changes to their rosters, they also add how much time they are going to give each player." KJ said.

"Maybe the person with the lowest time on there had something against Sean!" Fillmore said, understanding.

KJ nodded. "Let's go check on coach then." KJ said. As they walked over, and opened they saw a hooded figure running away from them. The three quickly exchanged a quick look, and parted ways to block all exits for the hooded person. Fillmore went running towards the guy, Fillmore found the guy running through the hall, and Fillmore followed him. The hooded man looked back at Fillmore. As Fillmore started running after him, until he was in arms length. The guy threw open a locker door, and Fillmore swiftly dodged it. The the hooded figure threw the janitors bucket and mop down, and Fillmore slipped on the water.

"Damn!" Fillmore complained getting up. And resuming his chase. The hooded person had gotten too far ahead, but out of the side came KJ sliding in like he was soccer defender, and he was trying to steal the ball. The hooded figure fell. But quickly got back up, dropping something in the process. Ingrid came rushing in, but the hooded figure dodged her swiftly. The hooded figure stuck its pink tongue out, and ran towards the door, leaving.

"Look what he dropped." Ingrid sighed. It was a journal, that had Tony Skye on it. Fillmore sighed.

* * *

"We cant question him, or take me back to detention. Because they'll know you let me out." KJ said as they walked down the hall towards the detention room.

"I know. But I searched your name, and I think I left your search on my computer. And they'll know I did something. We cant take our chances." Fillmore said. "The computers a probably full of your name since the coach did a whole biography on you." He chuckled.

"Wait. People searched me?" KJ asked.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, maybe the culprit searched your name to know more info on you!" Fillmore said. "Let's check the computer lab." They headed for the computer lab, they hadn't turned any lights on, and they just lived off the light of the computer. As Fillmore and Ingrid looked at the computer, KJ looked at the journal.

"There it is." Fillmore said. A whole bunch of internet history, and half of it was tagged with 'WESTFIELD, kelvin-jamie'. "They must've done a lot of research."

"But what point is there in checking? We know they must've searched him." Ingrid asked.

"If someone knows about him, they might slip up. Say something we didn't mention. It happens a lot." Fillmore responded.

"Wait a second." KJ said. "Here is entry, he says he was gonna frame the new kid, me. And that he deserved to be captain. So he was going to frame me, and injure Sean."

"It must be him then who did it." Fillmore said.

"Not so sure. There are a few pages at the starting, that look like normal journal entries. But then here, in the to do list and things. It there are some words smeared. That comes from a leftie, because they have to drag their hand when they write." KJ said.

Fillmore and Ingrid looked at each other, remembering having a similar incident when they where in middle school.

"So someone must've stolen the journal." KJ said.

"Thinking about it. It couldn't have been Tony who we chased. They stuck their tongue out at us. Tony had been drinking Quenchade, his tongue would be blue." Fillmore said.

"Wait. Was KJ the only leftie at the try out?" Ingrid asked.

"No.. There was Jameson." KJ said, his eyes widening.

"Jameson," Ingrid thought to herself, probably using her photographic memory. "When he searched Tony's name, he put it in the same platform. 'SKYE, tony' Last name first in upper case, and first name last in lower case."

"We have our culprit." Fillmore said.

* * *

At the Student Council court hearing, Underbridge sitting as judge, sat, looking at KJ who was silent. Jameson was sitting in the witness stands. "He was the one who did it. It's obvious. The fight they had was heated. KJ said that it wasn't over. He was also the first one to go into the locker room. He had enough time to." Jameson said.

"Bullshit." KJ said, there where gasps. "We both know you did it." KJ said.

Underbridge looked at KJ. "Mr. Westfield, are you accusing the witness?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." KJ said.

"That is a serious accusation. Do you have any proof?" Underbridge said.

"Has anyone stopped to realize that Jameson can use both hands. Left and right? It's a skill that comes from basketball. So I wasn't the only one who could use the left hand." KJ said.

Fillmore and Ingrid stood up, and dropped the journal on the ground. "Tony Skye's journal. It has a to do list of the crime committed. The to do list is written in left hand. And KJ couldn't have been, because we chased a man who dropped it. It couldn't have been Tony, who is right handed."

Underbridge looked at Jameson who was sweating like a dog. "Jameson had been getting five minutes a game. If you remember last game. And with KJ coming in his time would be less. If he took out KJ and Sean, he would have probably two quarters a game."

Jameson sighed. "Before you go any further... I confess." He said. The whole court gasped. "It wasn't fair. I'm good. I deserve more time!"

"So much you're willing to frame a innocent man, and hurt a best friend." KJ said.

"The only time your getting now is detention." Ingrid said.

* * *

Fillmore and Ingrid, along with KJ stood in Vallejo's office. "Good job on the case. But Fillmore, you ever do something like that, taking a prisoner who at the time was guilty, out of detention, and I'll have your badge."

The three exchanged a laugh. "Well, I guess my job is done." KJ said, smiling, and walking towards the door.

"Wait." Fillmore said. "Your skill, and your detective work. I know Vallejo will be happy to have another officer."

"You sure about that? I have a juvenile delinquent past." KJ said, chuckling.

"Hey. Me and Ingrid too." Fillmore said. KJ looked at Ingrid. He sighed.

"I might stick around." KJ responded.

"Before you do that, call in Tehama, Anza, and O'Farrell." Vallejo told KJ. KJ did just that.

The three others came in. "The five of you." Vallejo said, meaning Fillmore, Ingrid, Karen, Joseph, and Danny. "You've been my best officers since middle school."

"Where are you going with this?" Fillmore asked.

"You've been my officers. So what I'm gonna do, is give you guys a higher ranking. I'll need your sashes." Vallejo said. The others hesitated, but handed in their sashes. He handed them red waist belts. "You five are now detectives. A higher ranking for than an office. It fits in better with what you guys do. Your main duty is to investigate, and subdue. Which is the same thing you used to do. But now your allowed to. And have more power over the officers. You don't have to work beats either."

The five exchanged smiles, and high fives.

"KJ." Vallejo said. Handing him a belt.

"But shouldn't I have start as an officer?" KJ asked, confused.

"Yeah. But you where good enough keeping up with Fillmore and Ingrid." Vallejo smiled.

"Now. Let's me finish the case report." Vallejo said. Fillmore's eyes opened up.

"Lets get out of here." He said to his friends, as they slowly walked out.

"New mop? Electricity bill for the computers? A hundred dollars? FILLMORE!" Vallejo yelled.


End file.
